my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoru Isshiki
Satoru Isshiki(サトル イッシキ Isshiki Satoru) is a 2nd-Year student studying at U.A. High and is part of its Class 2-A. Appearance Satoru has red eyes and a blonde hair. His casual outfit consists of a Leopard-textured Tuxedo with black slacks and black leather shoes. He also possesses a lean and tall build. His school outfit consists of the standard U.A. High uniform. His hero costume is composed of a medieval-styled armor that is colored gold along with navy blue colored long sleeves and joggers made with heat resistant threads. He has two big shoulder pads along with gauntlets that extend the radius of his quirk, A chestplate that reduces the recoil caused by his shoulder pads and gauntlets, and kneepads and boots that support his entire leg, which allows him to jump at a high vertical and fall from high places. He also has red cloth that fall from the front, left, and right sides of his chestplate. Personality Satoru is a very polite and humble individual. Growing up, he'd always admire All Might and Endeavor. However, during his first year in U.A., Satoru was a boastful and arrogant person. At times, Satoru can completely changed from polite to aggressive if he is provoked or taunted which annoys him the most. He used to possess a superiority complex and a sense of hate for all of his classmates during his first year in U.A. as he considered himself as the most talented and gifted person in his class. He had an explosive attitude and was very short-tempered which led him to always yell vulgar words at his classmates. During the semester break, his personality slowly shifted to a more polite and kind one. This was due the death of his cousin, which was a big role model for him. Satoru diminished his old personality and completely shifted into his new personality, which is his current personality. History Quirk and Abilities [[Solar|'Solar']](太陽 Taiyō): ''Satoru's quirk allows him to create, shape and manipulate solar energy. He can also emit enough heat to cook food and can produce enough light to create a small artificial sun that lasts for five minutes which helps in missions located in dark areas or during the night. His quirk is an Emitter Type quirk. The drawbacks of his quirk are the decreases in power by one percent during the night and excess use of his quirk can lead to radiation poisoning due to the body's heavy exposure to iodizing radiation. Four months after Satoru manifested his quirk, he was confined and hospitalized for five months due to radiation poisoning after Satoru exceeded his limit when attempting to save his friends from a villain. Satoru heavily relies on his quirk's strength, which compensates for his lack of strength. Satoru was extremely weak and inexperienced in hand-to-hand combat but after his internship, Satoru learned a few basic moves. * '''Apollo Beam': Satoru lunges into the enemy at a high speed and upon contact, discharges a large amount of heat and light. Enhanced Agility: Satoru is a fast and agile person. He can quickly react to attacks directed at him and can make assumptions on the enemy's next attack from certain algorithms, although not always accurate. Keen Intellect: Satoru is a very intellectual person. He can analyze the weaknesses of his opponents and the rhythm and pattern of their attacks, which proves handy when trying to evade attacks. Equipments Costume Apollo: Is his main hero costume. He has a chestplate, gauntlets, and shoulder pads that extend the radius and prolongs the solar energy discharged by his body. His chestplate also reduces the recoil from shooting streams of solar energy from his gauntlets. His kneepads increase his flexibility and speed and supports the entire calf, while his soles dramatically increases his vertical and allows for him to land from high areas without sustaining leg injuries. Despite its medium being mostly metal, his costume is relatively light weight compared to what most people think. Trivia * Satoru's favorite food is teriyaki. * Satoru is student No.9 in Class 2-A * Satoru is a huge fan of basketball. Category:Quirk Users